


Already Dead

by Hieiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Arthur and Merlin don't care. (Crossover with Twilight, but don't let that deter you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written because traffic made me so angry the other day, and I needed to let off steam.

Edward Cullen looked down as a black glove landed right by his feet. He frowned and exchanged a confused look with his wife Bella, before turning to the two men in front of them. "What's this?"

"Pick it up," demanded a clearly furious Arthur Pendragon. Standing at his side was his best friend Merlin, who nodded calmly at the vampires, with the implied message: 'Best do what the man says'.

"Is this some kind of challenge, Arthur?" Edward asked. "Because we don't live in medieval times, in case you haven't noticed."

"It makes no difference to me," Arthur responded. "I just thought to give you fair warning before I kill you."

"You don't stand a chance," Bella scoffed. "What is wrong with you?"

Arthur let out a bark of harsh laughter, before glaring at her. "You would ask me that, after the pair of you killed my sister?"

"Morgana was dying," Bella pointed out. "We saved her."

"You condemned her to a soulless existence," Arthur snapped. "You acted before we could find a way to heal her."

"But you couldn't find a way. There was very little time left," Edward tried to explain.

"We found a cure," Merlin revealed, bitterness in his tone. "But by then, Morgana was already dead."

The Cullens stared at him, stunned. Edward found his voice first. "We only did what we thought was best."

"Tell that to Guinevere and Morgana in the afterlife," came Arthur's response, quickly followed by Merlin's. "Oh wait, you can't, because you're going to hell."

"What does Gwen have to do with this?" Edward asked.

"Everything!" Arthur snarled. He nearly launched himself at the vampire if not for the sudden presence of Merlin's hand on his shoulder.

"Gwen was the first person Morgana saw after she woke up as a bloodthirsty creature." Merlin shuddered as he remembered the grisly aftermath of that encounter.

Arthur shifted slightly, and only then did the vampire couple notice the scabbard attached to his belt.

"You brought a sword?" Bella eyed the weapon in disbelief. "Are you for real?"

Merlin smiled, showing teeth. Arthur did not attempt to smile; he simply unsheathed his blade.

Time slowed, literally, for the pair hell-bent on revenge. This allowed Arthur to catch up to the vampires even with his mortal speed, and Merlin to defend his friend against any counterattacks.

But magic could not make them invulnerable. Edward still managed to draw first blood.

Merlin cried out in pain. Arthur took one glance at him and brought his sword down hard, slicing clean through Edward's right arm- the arm that had struck Merlin.

Howling with rage, Bella tried to attack Arthur from behind. An invisible force tossed her away like a rag doll before she could lay a hand on him.

Arthur and Merlin pressed their momentary advantage, wielding sword and magic as if they had done it all their lives.

Later, neither of them even bothered to watch as the vampires' remains were reduced to ashes.

Arthur's gaze was fixed on the blade in his hands. "The only sword that can kill-"

"-that which is already dead," Merlin murmured. "What are we going to do now?"

"We move on, Merlin," Arthur said. "That's all we can do."


End file.
